


Love As Strong As Vibranium

by scooter3scooter



Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Gentle, Gentle Kissing, Hugging, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Some Humor, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, if you can call it that, kiss, pride month, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: For a genius, I suppose that occasionally, sometimes, I can be maybe a bit of an idiot. I mean, only occasionally, as much as my dear Stephen just loves to jokingly insist all the time. Of course it’s not like I forgot, I just… put off preparing. Yeah that’s it, I procrastinated.It’s not like I don’t love him, I just may have overestimated how much time I had.—Or Tony decides to cook Stephen an anniversary dinner. Or rather, attempts to.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker (mentioned), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Love As Strong As Vibranium

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: Gay - Tony/Stephen 
> 
> Well this is a series with a one shot for each day of pride month, the prompt being what that day is.

For a genius, I suppose that occasionally, _sometimes_ , I can be maybe a bit of an idiot. I mean, only occasionally, as much as my dear Stephen just loves to jokingly insist all the time. Of course it’s not like I forgot, I just… put off preparing. Yeah that’s it, I procrastinated. 

_It’s not like I don’t love him, I just may have overestimated how much time I had._

I reached out and grabbed my husband's hand before he could exit the kitchen through his portal, “you really gonna leave without saying goodbye?” I asked, not even bothering to hide my smirk.

Though he rolled his eyes, Stephen still turned to face me, “I told you I’d be back before dinner.” 

I stepped closer, closing the gap between us, “that’s not a goodbye, now is it?”

With a smile he leaned forward, whispering “you’re impossible,” into our kiss. After just a smidge bit more than a peck on the lips, Stephen pulled away from me even though I tried to pull him back. With one last assurance he would be back in a few hours, he left to his ‘urgent call from Shuri.” _Yeah sure, whatever you say._ Of course I _totally_ believe Shuri would have a crisis that happens to fall on the same day as me and his anniversary and she would only need Stephen, not me. 

_Well he can’t be the only one with a surprise._

If he’s clearly going who knows where to get ready for our day, then I definitely have enough time to throw something together that totally looks carefully planned and prepared. 

Looking around our kitchen the obvious idea dawned on me, _maybe Stephen’s right I am an idiot._ Who wouldn’t think to cook dinner for their husband? I am a scientist after all, how hard can making dinner be?

After pulling out a cookbook someone I don’t remember who gave us for a wedding gift, I opened to a random page. I opened it to find spaghetti and meatballs. If I use premade noodles, all I have to do is make the meatballs. 

“Simple enough,” I mumbled to myself. _God I sound like Peter, I never talked to myself before._

For some reason I’ve never comprehended why, Stephen has always insisted we should have a fully stocked kitchen even though we can afford to pay for all of New York City to order in all of their meals. I looked over the clearly overly detailed recipe, I mean who can’t cook something as basic as spaghetti and meatballs? _I’ll preheat the oven later_ , I decided, going onto step two. 

Though with every step I had to stop to dig out more and more ingredients, and honestly who in the hell decided all spices should look the same? _Maybe I should have found all the components before beginning to cook. I mean, does it really matter?_ After that obnoxiously tedious task, I put the book away, I’m sure I can figure this out myself, directions are optional anyway. 

After discovering that there is in fact a difference between red and black pepper in a totally unnecessary sauce, why didn’t I just buy some Prego and get done with it?

_Okay maybe cooking is just a tad bit hard. Just a tad._

“God damn it,” I breathed out, along with a few other profanities directed towards myself, _Stephen would give me_ that _look if he heard me talking to myself like this, but he’s not here_. Who forgets to preheat the oven? How am I that stupid, now I need to wait even longer to put the meat lumps in.

I can’t exactly call them meat _balls_ , can you really blame me? Who can make a perfect sphere of gross crushed up steak? 

_Well I really am an idiot._

After seemingly endless beeping of the fire alarm Friday just refuses to shut off and just a little too much smoke filling the air, I finally managed to pick the somehow half burnt half raw meat lumps off the floor. It’s not like I was trying to drop them, I just may have possibly forgotten that oven mitts are not optional. _I swear I really am a genius._ But come on! How can a meatball be completely charred on the outside and raw inside?!

And _of course_ that is when my husband decided to walk in, while I had meat on the floor around me and overcooked pasta jumped in the sink. _Who can realistically manage to hold one of those sifter things and not burn themselves on the boiling water when draining the pasta?_

As soon as the portal opened behind me I knew I was screwed. Coming through the portal with a large red gift bag in hand, his mouth gaped, “Anthony Strange, what the hell did you do to my kitchen?” _Since when is it his kitchen?_

Putting the lumps down, I turned to my husband, “okay, okay, I know this looks bad. In my defense I haven’t exactly done much cooking before.” 

He placed the bag on the floor, as the counters were covered in various foods I’m not even sure what they were, and so many pots and pans any Grandma would be overwhelmed. 

He did not hide his somehow incredulous smile, “how could this possibly count as cooking?” He stepped closer to me, wrapping his arms around me despite god knows the amount of stains on my clothes, “you know you could have just bought dinner, right?” Though I could still hear the smile in his voice, the words left unsaid. 

I pulled back just enough to press our lips together in a gentle kiss, before pulling back again to speak. “What would you like to order?” 

He gave me another soft kiss, “you know I just want you.” _We don’t get to do this often enough._

I smiled through our next kiss, I never get tired of his lips, “since when does the fancy doctor man say something so cheesy?” _God I sound too much like Peter, is that bad?_ “Now what’d you get me?”

He rolled his eyes once again, pushing me off to grab the gift bag with his weirdly long but beautiful arms. He handed it to me, leaning against the dirty counter as I pulled out a case with metal inside. My jaw dropped, “vibranium?!” Though I wanted to hug and kiss him thank you, I was too busy thinking of all the possibilities I had with this much vibranium.

He chuckled at my childish excitement, “Shuri owed me a favor,” he explained with a shrug. 

I put the metal back into the bag, finally wrapping my arms back around my husband. 

_What did I do to deserve such a perfect husband?_

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first work for my first attempt at a pride month series. And also my first attempt at Tony/Stephen and I only wrote it in like two hours to get it out before midnight, so I’m sorry if it sucks. It was fun to write though and that’s what matters.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
